You Deserve Everything
by thisgoldenage
Summary: what if it had been chloe that had found beca upset over her internship instead of fat amy? minor spoilers for pitch perfect 2. bechloe fluff


"Hey Becs, pizza's downstairs. If you want your bacon and pepperoni, I suggest getting there before Fat Amy…" As the redhead climbed the last step into the DJ's room, she heard the undeniable sniffling of a crying Beca. With tears streaming out of her steel blue eyes and smudged eyeliner, the tiny brunette still managed to look absolutely stunning and make the older girl's heart race.

"What's wrong Bec?" Chloe went to the younger girl's bed and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Nothing Chlo, I'm fine."

"Really? Because my tear-soaked shirt says otherwise. Come on Beca, you know you can tell me anything." The redhead placed two fingers under her chin and when her cerulean eyes met the tear filled eyes, she felt her heart break at the sadness she found there. After a few more moments of silence, Chloe could feel her patience slowly slipping away. "I'm acaserious Becs, what the hell is going on? Does this have anything to do with why you've been distant from the Bellas the past few weeks? You know Nationals is our one chance to redeem ourselves and yet it seems like you don't even want to win." Once the redhead calmed down she could see the brunette slightly cowering away from her and she was almost certain that Beca was now crying harder than before. Chloe instantly regretted her tone before and once again, wrapped her arms around the DJ, but this time tighter.

"Sweetie I'm sorry that I yelled before, but really what's going on Beca? We're all starting to get worried that your heart isn't in acapella anymore. I mean are you even done with our set…"

"Just shut up about the damn Bellas already Chloe!" The brunette's outburst startled the redhead. "God do you want to know why I've been MIA these past weeks? It's because I found an internship that would allow me to follow my dreams. There is a legit music producer who has the slightest bit of interest in me and I'm going to spend my time making music to impress him. For once, I'm actually thinking about my life after Barden and the Bellas. So excuse me for trying to follow my dreams." The redhead was taken aback by the DJ's behavior. This wasn't Beca at all.

"But apparently my dreams are full of shit. My mixes will never sell and I will never make it big in the music industry. He basically told me that I'm a _failure_ Chloe. That probably makes you happy right? More time for the Bellas!" The redhead's demeanor softened when she realized how much stress the poor brunette had been under for the past few weeks.

"Don't listen to him Bec. You are single-handedly the most talented person I've ever met. I mean your Beca Effin Mitchell. A confused music producer isn't gonna stop you. Beca I feel terrible that I've been hammering you about the Bellas lately. You should've told me that you had an internship, we could've worked something out."

"I know, I know. I just- I guess I didn't want to stress you out anymore. There's only a month left of school and everything is falling apart now. The whole Bella situation, my dreams being crushed, Jesse dumping me- when will anything good happen to me?" Sensing Chloe's surprise at one of her revelations, Beca elaborated.

"Yeah, Jesse dumped me yesterday. Said that it was obvious that I wasn't into him and that he deserved better. He's right, I'm not into him. My feelings belong to somebody else. As a matter of fact, I get to add another thing to my list. Non-reciprocated feelings, yippee!" The older girl felt her heart shattering as the DJ succumbed to all the stress she's been under.

"Beca why haven't you told me any of this? I thought we were best friends. We could've dealt with all of this together. I would be more than happy to share some of that stress with you." The brunette smiled and wiped her eyes. She was so incredibly lucky to have somebody like Chloe in her life. The redhead was always there for the DJ when she needed her and was the sweetest, funniest, and most talented person Beca knew. It was no wonder that Beca fell for the blue-eyed and redheaded beauty. Of course, the breathtaking girl was way out of league and Beca would never have a chance with her. Why did her life have to suck so hard?

"Thanks Chlo, you're amazing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the internship. He's gonna give me one more shot to prove myself and I'm almost done with it, so after that I'll get started on the set list right away." The younger girl gave Chloe a sad half smile.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I think I just need a solid, famous Beale cuddle right now." As the girls adjusted themselves on the twin bed, they came face to face. Between them physically were mere inches, but mentally, was a million thoughts. Each had a crush on the other but was oblivious to the affections. The redhead slowly began to trail her fingers along the younger girl's arm, noting that Beca closed her eyes and smiled. Once she stopped, Beca's eyes snapped open and blue met blue. In that moment nothing else mattered and their lips met in the middle.

Kissing Chloe was a freakin cliché Disney movie. As their lips moved in sync, fireworks exploded in her chest. Beca reached up to Chloe's hair and ran her hands through the silky red locks. The older girl deepened the kiss and a moan came from one of the two girls, but neither was sure which one. When air became a necessity again, the pair broke apart, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Beca was smiling a full blown smile.

"I take it I'm the one you were crushing on while you were with Jesse?"

"Ehh, more or less." The brunette's famous smirk was restored onto her face. After realizing that at least one thing good had happened, the smirk became a soft smile. "I love you so much Chloe, I have ever since Aca-Initiation Night. You just made one of my dreams come true."

"You deserve to have all of your dreams come true. And when they all do, I will be there right by your side. Oh by the way, I love you too." Just as they were about to meet for another kiss, Fat Amy came tumbling into the room followed by the other Bellas.

"Quit pushing- AHA I told you Beca would make a move on Chloe. BLOE lives! You all owe me twenty dollars aca-bitches!" The Bellas begrudgingly handed the Aussie twenty dollars while the pair cuddled on Beca's bed stared at the scene before them confusedly.


End file.
